DESCRIPTION: The proposed program will provide fifteen students, one in-service teacher, and one pre-service teacher with a six-week individualized research experience each year for three years. This makes a total of forty-five students, three in-service, and three pre-service teachers. The goal of the program is to offer daily work experiences in leading laboratories in the biomedical/behavioral sciences which will improve the participants' understanding of science and research.